Sunflowers
by roseroro
Summary: Les quelques rayons de soleil encore présents réchauffaient son dos et ses épaules pendant sa marche, les enfants devenant plus bruyants alors qu'il se rapprochait de leur terrain de jeu et l'odeur sucrée de cidre rejoignant l'arôme plus profond des tournesols. Traduction.


**Voici la traduction de Sunflowers écrite par neptune_bound sur le site Archive of Our Own! Je lui transmettrai vos commentaires!**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'un jaune or qui complimentait les longs pétales des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Leurs visages noirs se tendaient vers la chaleur en déclin, tournaient pour faire face les nuages gris pâle légèrement peints de l'orange du crépuscule. Il était assez loin des autres visiteurs pour n'entendre que des échos de bavardages d'enfants et les réprimandes de leurs parents. Une légère brise froissait les feuilles à côté de lui, poussant les plus grandes fleurs à danser et se heurter, et le bruit de ses cisailles était un son faible et répétitif.

Il posa sa fleur fraîchement coupée avec les autres, les arrangeant de manière à ce qu'aucune d'elle ne soit écrasée accidentellement. Le papier d'emballage se froissa avec cette nouvelle addition et il compta silencieusement le nombre de fleurs qu'il avait récolté. Huit, jusqu'à maintenant. Il reposa son regard sur la rangée devant laquelle il s'était agenouillé et étudia la façon dont le soleil les esquissait en jaunes et oranges chatoyants, respirant leur odeur intense. La brise oscilla de nouveau entre eux, tiraillant légèrement ses cheveux et créant des murmures entre les feuilles. Huit était assez.

Il noua le papier autour des tiges avec la ficelle qu'il avait apportée, en faisant attention aux feuilles. Cisailles dans une main et fleurs dans l'autre, il se redressa, regardant par-dessus les rangées et groupes de tournesols. Ils n'étaient pas si imposants une fois qu'il les surplombait, mais ils atteignaient tout de même ses épaules, certains effleurant les manches de son manteau alors qu'il commença à marcher vers le sentier principal. Il restait quelques autres solitaires dans les champs, des gens recherchant le calme tout comme lui loin des turbulences créées par les familles profitant de leur après-midi. Il remarqua une femme plus âgée marchant lentement entre deux rangées, une main tendue pour caresser chaque feuille qui la laissait s'approcher. Un autre homme, plus proche de son âge, s'affairait à ne cueillir que les têtes les plus jaunes, évitant celles présentant des cercles plus foncés d'orange ou de rouge autour de leur visage sombre.

Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble à chaque pas sur le chemin, maintenant tachées de brun. Cela lui serait reproché plus tard, il prit donc note de les essuyer sur l'herbe avant de retourner à la voiture, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'image aérienne de rouge et de blanc froncés, une expression d'agacement bicolore minimisée par le sourire menaçant de tirailler les coins d'une bouche familière apparut dans son esprit.

_Je te jure que si tu ramènes encore de la boue ou _quoi que ce soit _dans cette maison, je te forcerai à tout nettoyer par toi-même. _

Ignorons le fait qu'il l'aurait fait de son plein gré, de toute façon.

Les quelques rayons de soleil encore présents réchauffaient son dos et ses épaules pendant sa marche, les enfants devenant plus bruyants alors qu'il se rapprochait de leur terrain de jeu et l'odeur sucrée de cidre rejoignant l'arôme plus profond des tournesols. Les parents commençaient à réunir leurs enfants, ou du moins essayaient, en vue de la fin de la journée, les soudoyant avec la promesse d'une dernière pomme au caramel ou d'une fleur de plus à ramener chez eux. Il les croisa silencieusement, offrant un sourire à une petite fille qui le regardait timidement, cachée derrière sa mère. Elle baissa la tête, mais sourit et lui fit signe.

Il paya ses fleurs au petit stand en bois érigé près de la maison du propriétaire. L'homme âgé lui sourit, lui demandant malicieusement si elle étaient pour quelqu'un tout en comptant l'argent qui lui était tendu depuis l'autre côté du comptoir. Il ajouta une fleur de plus gratuitement, elle était presque d'un orange brûlant plutôt que d'un jaune, la couleur sombre s'étalant sur chaque pétale dans un cercle parfait qui ne laissait que les pointes dans un ton pâle. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, renouant la ficelle dans un noeud bien plus professionnel que le précédent, et rendit le fagot à l'homme en face de lui.

Il n'oublia pas de frotter ses chaussures sur le chemin vers la voiture, se débarrassant d'une grande partie de la terre dans un carré d'herbe. Il y avait toujours quelques marques de brun que seul un nettoyage au savon et à l'eau ne pourrait faire disparaître, mais ce n'était pas grave. Les fleurs furent placées dans le siège passager avec précaution et leur parfum emplit la voiture sur le chemin de la maison, chatouillant son nez et le faisant presque éternuer. Le ciel passa d'or à orangé puis à rouge en une progression régulière, écoulant un rose doré et un rouge cerise profond qui coloraient les bords des nuages les plus bas. Une maison ou l'autre bordait les champs alentours de chaque côté de la route pendant sa conduite, s'élevant telles des îles solitaires au beau milieu de mers de cultures colorées par le coucher du soleil.

Il alluma son clignotant, tournant sur une route secondaire qui oscillait vers une colline couverte d'arbre à l'horizon. Il ouvrit légèrement une fenêtre et laissa la brise fraîche emplir le véhicule, libérant une partie du parfum encombrant des fleurs alors que la terre se faisait broyer sous les roues. Les ombres courbées des arbres alentours s'étiraient en travers de la route quand il atteignit la pente régulière de la colline, leurs troncs larges et leurs branches divisant les rayons du soleil en points de lumière dansant sur le chemin. La route se frayait lentement un chemin autour de la colline, suivant ses courbes naturelles, et il respira l'odeur familière de pins qui s'immisçait à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

La maison n'apparut pas avant le virage final, installée dans une grande clairière au sommet de la colline. En se garant, il vit le pelage orange de Lemil sur le porche, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Nori était installé à côté de lui, son poil noir presque brillant, et il sourit en coupant le moteur. Les deux félins dressèrent les oreilles quand il sortit et ferma la porte dans un coup de hanches, tournesols installés sous son bras gauche.

"Hey, vous deux," murmura-t-il, mettant ses clés en poche en approchant les deux chats.

Lemil fut le premier à se lever, ronronnements déjà audibles en anticipation de caresses alors que Nori conserva sa position inélégante. Izuku s'agenouilla sur les marches pour gratter le dessous du menton de Lemil, souriant à la vue d'un Nori à moitié endormi.

"Content, je vois," le taquina-t-il. "Où est ton autre papa, huh? Tu l'as vu?"

Nori grommela et ferma les yeux. Lemil lui miaula dessus et lui donna un coup de tête, demandant plus d'attention. Izuku accéda à sa requête pour quelques minutes avant de se relever. Il laissa la paire à leurs occupations et fit le tour de la maison, se frayant un chemin vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Le soleil à sa droite amenait l'ombre de la maison au-dessus de lui alors qu'il suivait le sentier tracé dans l'herbe. La lumière revint une fois qu'il prit un dernier tournant, éclairant les environs d'un orange sombre. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement la silhouette solitaire, presque perdue au milieu de rosiers.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon tombant dans sa nuque, quelques mèches laissées libres pendues sur son visage. Sa chemise était large sur les épaules, les manches relevées au-dessus de ses coudes, et Izuku pouvait voir les traces de terre sur le tissu et sur les genoux de son jean. Il était en train d'enlever un gant sali pour frotter son front d'une main, laissant accidentellement une traînée de terre sur son passage, et les lèvres d'Izuku formèrent un sourire. Son côté gauche lui faisait face et le soleil donnait un certain contraste à sa cicatrice, assombrissant sa teinte habituellement pourpre vers un rouge presque noir en s'étalant sur sa joue pour rejoindre son cou. Il se tourna, son regard trouvant celui d'Izuku presque instantanément, et la légère grimace qu'il affichait se fut plus discrète. Izuku sentit son coeur accélérer.

Il s'approcha, se frayant prudemment un chemin dans leur jardin vers la parcelle de Shouto, remplie de fleurs bien entretenues. Leurs pétales se tendaient vers le soleil, certaines n'étaient encore qu'à moitié écloses et d'autres affichaient des tons de rouge assortis aux cheveux de Shouto et au ciel derrière lui. Sa grimace avait entièrement disparu quand Izuku arriva près de lui, remplacée par un infime sourire alors qu'il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là?" Demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

Izuku lui offrit un sourire innocent, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. "Mais rien, voyons."

"Menteur." Shouto posa son regard vers les tournesols, son deuxième sourcil rejoignant le premier dans son ascension. "C'est pour quelle occasion?"

"Rien de particulier."

"Oh?"

Izuku les lui donna quand Shouto tendit le bras, les examinant de près. Il les amena à son visage pour profiter de leur arôme, fermant les yeux dans l'action, et Izuku vit son expression habituellement tendue se relaxer, quelque chose sur son visage se soulager d'une façon imperceptible, ce que quelqu'un ne verrait même pas sans savoir quoi chercher. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'un d'eux d'un bleu cristallin et l'autre d'un gris profond, en contraste avec le jaune porté à son visage. Le coeur d'Izuku fit pression sur sa poitrine.

"Je voulais te ramener quelque chose," murmura-t-il en tant qu'explication. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en apporter quelques-unes à ta maman demain?"

Shouto cligna doucement des yeux, les cils de son oeil droit créant une ombre sur sa joue. Il éloigna les fleurs de son visage, baissa la tête pour les regarder, et hocha la tête. "Je pense qu'elle les aimerait."

Izuku sourit, le regardant redresser délicatement un pétale plié. La bague à son doigt reflétait légèrement la lumière en déclin et Izuku expira lentement, doigts frissonnants. Shouto ramena ses yeux aux siens et son sourire se fit un peu plus doux, un peu plus triste, ce qui était souvent le cas à la mention de sa mère. Izuku ne résista pas à son réflexe et le réconforta.

Les fleurs furent déplacées sous son bras avec précaution pour ne pas être abîmées lorsqu'Izuku mit sa main sur sa nuque, le guidant doucement vers lui. Son autre main se posa dans le bas du dos de Shouto, caressant le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il posa un baiser sur son front. Shouto laissa s'échapper un soupir, une légère expiration portant un certain poids familier, et Izuku joignit leur deux fronts pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Fuyumi a appelé," dit Shouto.

"Ah oui?"

"Elle nous a invités à dîner. Encore."

"Tu as accepté?"

"Je voulais te demander d'abord. Natsu amène les deux enfants."

Izuku se mit à rire en pensant à l'énergie sans fin des deux neveux de Shouto. "Tu hésites à leur refaire face après si peu de temps?"

"J'ai eu mal au dos toute la semaine après la dernière fois," soupira-t-il, son visage retrouvant une brève grimace.

Izuku l'apaisa d'un bisou sur le nez, ses doigts lui massant la nuque et le faisant soupirer de soulagement. "Tu sais que Fuyumi en a besoin pour s'en remettre. On devrait y aller."

Shouto soupira de nouveau et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. "Je sais."

Ils laissèrent un silence s'installer, profitant de l'atmosphère apaisante qui les entourait. Izuku continua à masser le cou de Shouto, chassant l'inconfort, et attendit patiemment qu'il organise ses pensées pendant que le ciel commença à passer à un indigo sombre au-dessus d'eux. Shouto redressa la tête et le surpris avec un baiser, joignant leurs lèvres avec un infime soupir.

"On ira après avoir visité sa tombe," chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Ses mots ne portaient plus le même poids que quelques mois auparavant.

Izuku l'embrassa à son tour et dit, "Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange."

Un léger frisson le traversa quand il sentit Shouto sourire et il s'en débarrassa avec un nouveau baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand les ténèbres commencèrent à les entourer, les criquets commençant à chanter, et l'oeil bleu de Shouto semblait briller dans l'obscurité avec une affection profonde devant laquelle Izuku perdait toujours tout l'air de ses poumons.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, les mots quittant ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le sourire de Shouto s'élargit doucement et il murmura en réponse, "Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
